Typically, non-metallic sheathed cable is attached to electrical junction boxes by either of two general methods. The classical method of connecting said non-metallic sheathed cable to an electrical junction box is by inserting a circular, threaded metal connector through a hole or knockout in the junction box, mating the exposed end of the connector inside the box with a threaded flange, tightening the threaded flange against the connector and thus tightly to the wall of the junction box, inserting said non-metallic sheathed cable, orienting said cable in the proper orientation if it has an oval cross-directional shape, and then tightening two screws that draw together a bracket that is an integral part of said connector causing the bracket to draw together around said cable and lock it in place.
The second general method of attaching a non-metallic sheathed cable, either circular or oval in cross-directional shape, employs quick connect type fittings that are pushed into the hole in the junction box either prior to the insertion of said cable or are inserted after being affixed onto the cable with the connector and cable then inserted together.
This invention is an improvement over Applicant's prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,693,910, the contents of which are included herein by reference.
This disclosure thus improves aforementioned prior art by providing a simple, one-piece moldable electrical connector that is flexible enough in its design to allow easy one hand insertion in the knock-out of a junction box while also providing one-way restraint of the cable at the junction box wall to prevent forceful removal therefrom.